godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Gomora
Gomora (ゴモラ, Gemola) is an ancient kaiju from Earth. It is immensely powerful, thus being one of the toughest and most powerful monsters in the series. He is portrayed as a comrade and ally to respective protagonist of the series, Godzilla. History Origins According to myth, Gomora is a powerful, ancient dinosaur-like kaiju that existed on the Earth millions of years ago. Godzilla The King of the Monsters The Series Season One The Lawless Zones Monsters When Godzilla arrived on the Monster Island Lawless Zone and battled Red King to a standstill, he was almost defeated until Gomora appeared out the mountain side and fought Red King. Gomora, being stronger than Red King, had the upperhand and eventually weakened and defeated Red King with his Energy Wave Blasters and Lightning Bolt, defeating the King of the Monster Lawless Zone, with help from Godzilla. Then after Godzilla thanked Gomora for his help, the Monster King went back to Monster Island and then an alien being called a Reionyx named Rei came to Earth and was beyond more than impressed with Gomora and his abilities. So Rei made Gomora his first monster and summoned him in his Battlenizer. Phoenix X Dinosaur Pending. Physical Appearance Being an ancient kaiju, Gomora has the appearance of a dinosaur. He has a nasal horn on his nose and moon-shaped crests on top of his head. He also has a very long tail. Powers and Abilities Although Gomora is a simple earthly kaiju, he does have some of the powers that other kaiju have. When Gomora first appeared, he had a major variety of energy power attacks at its disposal and also has extraordinary strength that can rival an Ultraman. When in Rei's Battle Nizer, Gomora, as all Battlenizer kaiju do, gained a new finishing attack, becoming one of the most powerful monsters to appear. Here are Gomora's powers and techniques: Normal= Gomora originally possessed a variety of supernatural powers and energy attacks at its disposal, and also has extraordinary strength that can rival even an Ultra.After becoming a Battle Nizer monster, Gomora seemed to be much stronger than he originally was, and was able to use energy attacks. *'V-Energy Wave Blasters:' Gomora can fire blue, V-shaped energy blast waves, in the shape of his horns, from his top head crest in rapid succession. Although powerful, these waves have no explosive force, but can weaken opponents and up to four can be fired all at once. *'Flames:' Gomora can emit a deadly stream of fire from his mouth. *'Electric Lightning Energy Bolts:' When needed, Gomora can fire a single or a series of powerful, missile-strength, paralyzing lightning energy bolts of electrical energy from between his horns and his head crest. *'Life Preservation:' Gomora was mummified, and then he was revived in the modern day when he was showered in rainwater. * Oscillatory Wave: Gomora can fire a powerful energy wave of highly explosive energy emitted from his nasal horn. This beam-like wave boosts force and explosive power and Gomora's head crests light up bright red before it is released. In addition, Gomora can also impale a foe first with his nasal horn and then perform this attack, send the wave throughout his foe's bodies by piercing their flesh with his horn and firing an oscillatory wave of energy that surges throughout his opponent's body, destroying them after the blast is released. Both attacks are strong enough to kill/destroy monsters in a one single shot. *'Energy Ring:' In order to secure an opponent, Gomola can create and fire an energy ring made of energy from his head with his hands and then toss it at foes and then it will fall onto an opponent and shrink to ensnare them for a short time. It will then remain in place for a few seconds before vanishing. *'Long Mega-Ton Living Animated Whip Tail:' Gomora's most notable weapon, his tail is very long, thick, and powerful that it can be often used in combat as if a whip or a club, capable of battering foes silly and knocking over enemies down, even when severed it can briefly live on and attack. If or should Gomora's tail somehow be severed, it can remain alive on a life of its own and move on its own after it's been separated. It will continue to aid Gomora, launching itself at and attacking opponents on it's own accord and also sacrificing itself should the need arise. It also seems to have the ability to float through the air, for some reason. However, if Gomora happens to get his tail cut off, it can also reattach itself to Gomora but should it be destroyed, Gomora will grow it back within just under an hour. *'Reionyx Burst Mode:' If Reimon enters "Reionyx Burst Mode," Gomora will do the same. Later, Rei learned to control it, and Gomora can transform at Rei's command. *'EX Gomora Transformation:' Using the unlocked powers of Reimon and if commanded by Rei, Gomora can and will change and transform into EX Gomora. |-| Reionyx Burst= Reionyx Burst mode is a stronger and powered form that Gomora owns via a Reionyx, created when their master gives into their Reiblood nature as well as their rage. *'Super Oscillatory Wave:' When in his Reionyx Burst state, Reionyx Burst Gomora can fire a enhanced supercharged form of the oscillatory wave launched from his nasal horn, either by firing the wave of energy normally or drive his horn into the target and then fire it. This stronger version of the wave is strong enough that it can be able to destroy all but the strongest opponents, like the likes King Joe Black, in just one striking hit. In addition, Gomora can impale a foe with his nasal horn and perform this attack, surging the energy throughout their body. *'Super Strength:' Reionyx Burst Gomora has super strength in this mode and is capable of lifting and dismembering most monsters with great ease. *'Long Mega-Ton Whip Tail:' Reionyx Burst Gomora’s long tail is his primary weapon in battle. It is very long, thick, and powerful that it can be often used in combat as if a whip or a club, capable of battering foes silly and knocking over all but the strongest of enemies down. *'Thick Hide:' Reionyx Burst Gomora has a hide thick enough to shrug off most attacks with ease. *'EX Transformation:' Reionyx Burst Gomora can transform into EX Gomora when commanded to by Reimon. |-| EX= EX Gomora is an even more powerful form of Gomora. It endows Gomora with a new set of stronger powers and more powerful attacks. EX Gomoroa is arguably Gomora's most powerful form. *'Hyper Oscillatory Wave:' EX Gomora can charge his body with energy and channel it through his chest, launching a much stronger, even more powerfully enhanced version of the Oscillatory Wave fired from his chest/entire body. This beam-like wave of energy's power is so great and incredibly powerful, it can be able to completely kill/destroy all but most of the strongest opponents, like Zetton and Armored Darkness, and causing them to explode in just one striking shot with continual explosions until an enemy becomes electrified and explodes in one hit. *'Long Extendable Mega-Ton Whipping Tail:' His most notable and primary weapons in battle, EX Gomora's tail is extremely long, thick and powerful and can be used as if a whip or a club, capable of battering foes silly and knocking over some of the strongest of enemies down. When needed, EX Gomora can and is capable of extending the tail with a sharp end that he uses to impale his enemies to great distances, striking opponents from a far and able to impale straight through enemies’ bodies, using it as an impaling weapon strong enough to incapacitate King Joe Black. *'Rolling Thunder Attack:' When needed, EX Gomora can roll up and tuck himself into a ball and quickly rushing forward and executing a roll attack powerful enough to knock down monsters as strong as Zetton and smashing his entire weight into an opponent to send them flying. *'Supernatural Strength:' EX Gomora has incredible strength, making him more than strong enough to lift, throw, and pummel even the strongest of opposing monsters with ease. *'Armored Hide:' EX Gomora’s hide is so tough that not even Armor of Darkness’ energy-based weapons can so much as scratch it. Gallery Gomora 2.png Gomora.jpg Gomoraultragalaxy1.jpg Gomora 3.png Gomora.png Gomora_galaxy_I.png Category:Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:1960s debuts